


Heart of Iron

by Conqnt21



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conqnt21/pseuds/Conqnt21
Summary: When Tony’s believes his daughter dead she reappears not only alive but a shield agent. With a sordid history with hydra and one James Barnes, she tries to help defeat an old foe.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue: The beginning

February 16th, 1990

The hospitals entrance was bustling full of activity, patients incoming from a fire downtown. The women had been waiting all day watching all day for an opening it seemed now was her opening. A noise came from the bundle in her arms, “Hush little one you’ll be fine soon.” She gazed at the baby, barely a day old yet she felt nothing towards the child. Born form a one nightstand at a party near MIT, the night was hazy yet the mans face was clear as day. The great Tony Stark. She looked like him, not a trace of the mother’s looks on the young girl’s face. A note inside an envelope was attached to her blanket explaining everything to him as well as her right giving up full custody of the child, yet her name was absent. “It’s better that you stay with him not me, I would never be able to care for you in that way little one, I am sorry” she sighed looking down at the at the baby girl. Y/F/N Maria Stark, named after her mother and Stark’s. Looking back up, the entrance to the emergency room was clear. Walking up to the doors she gently placed the baby down in a spare basket she had in her apartment. “This is goodbye little one,” she spoke gently; standing up she walked away without looking back.

July 16th, 1996

It had been 6 years since Y/F/N had been dropped off at the hospital. The night she was abandoned it had taken a few hours before Tony was notified, really though it was his mother who told him since he was out at a party. At 20 years old he freaked out for a time spinning into booze filled panic once her relationship to him was confirmed. The first year of her life she had spent living with her grandparents seeing her father little to none some months. Howard and Maria both adored the little girl deeming it nice that a child was in the house after such a long time. Of course, this caused strain on Tony’s already tedious relationship with his father. Then it happened December 16th, 1991. Tony had soon become the little girls only family. He found solace in the little girl’s company since his parents passing; a burst of light in his darkening life. He had taken control of his fathers’ company and his life had changed since then. “J.A.R.I.V.S where is Y/F/N at?” he asked stepping into his Malibu home, “She appears to be in the living room with Ms. Potts Sir, shall I inform them of your arrival?” “No, its fine. Thank you J.A.R.I.V.S.” walking into room he looked at Pepper, holding a hand up to shush her, reaching over to tickle the little girl drawing on her coloring book. “Stop daddy, stop!” squealed the little girl. “Hello lovebug how was your day?” “Good Pep and I colored look I made you an airplane,” said the little girl holding up a messy drawing. “its beautiful lovebug, come let’s go show J.A.R.I.V.S,” picking up Y/F/N walking towards the stairs leading down to the workshop. “Tony, I have things to go over!” called Pepper following the giggling pair. 

August 16th, 2007

11 years had gone by and his little girl wasn’t so little anymore. At the age of 17 she had proven her self as a Stark, smart beyond her years and stubborn just like him. She had graduated early, stating High school was boring and not enough of a challenge hoping collage would prove to be more stimulating. She applied to MIT and other institutions alike. Tony had secretly wanting her to stay close to home going to Berkeley or Stanford, yet she had decided on following in her fathers’ footsteps going to MIT. Tony was proud, he never wanted to be like his father, so he tried his hardest to show her love and support any chance he could veering off from his father’s technique. So, with a heavy heart he let her go. Little did he know it would be the last time he saw her as the little girl he knew. A few months into college a car accident took place, Drunk driver smashing into Y/F/N’s car. The reports came back she had died on impact, peaceful. Tony had turned to the bottle to drown his pain and sorrows. He was finally alone in the world. Yet little did he know she never went to MIT in person, instead she found a higher calling with SHIELD and her mission had just begun.


	2. Ophelia

April 6th, 2009…Two years later

It had been two years’ worth of training to get to the physical level of field agent. The SHEILD Academy of Operations had been home and had felt less like that in the past few months. Looking around your room, you spotted the picture of your dad... No, Tony you were as good as a stranger at this point. you knew that he would be proud of your work regardless, yet you had lied to him, faked your death and for that you could never show your face, at least not yet. “You ready the graduation ceremony is going to start soon and come on now you’re like the youngest agent to graduate,” yells Bobbi Morse a person whom you have grown to love as a sister. It felt nice to have someone look after you, she had taken you under her wing once you had entered the academy. The two of you had been roommates and with that, she showed you the ropes and ever since then you were thick as thieves. “Hey, you’re not even done packing! Come on you should be happy we finally get to head out to the field,” she exclaims walking in, “Oh I was just thinking about things…don’t give me that look Bob I am fine.” “Sure, whatever come on you can finish packing once the ceremony is over. I heard that the director would be present.” Getting off your bed, you joined Bobbi walking down towards the training yards. As you walked together giggling like school girls, a voice was calling out your name, spinning on your heel a short man, little bit on the chubby side, was surging forward towards the two of you. “Hello, I am Agent Billy Koenig, I was sent to take you to a debriefing.” Looking over at Bobbi who appears to be analyzing this strange man. “Umm… I wasn’t aware of any briefing. I was on my way to the graduating ceremony. I didn’t think I was an agent yet?” “Oh, it’s not that type of meeting come along it won’t take that long,” he replied already walking towards his destination. Looking towards Bobbi shrugging your shoulders, you told her that you would catch later, you rushing to keep up with Agent Koenig. After walking into the conference wing of the building, you finally asked whom your meeting was with. “You will see. This classified level 10 type of information I won’t be joining you, but Good luck!” replied Agent Koenig, giving one last look he shuffled off. Preparing yourself for whomever was on the other side of the oak doors, you pushed them open to be greeted by darkness. “Close and lock the doors,” replied a guff voice. Looking up a figure was standing behind the table. He was dressed in all black a long leather trench coat adorned his body. Something set across the back of his head, yet you couldn’t make it out in the darkness. Turing around the man approached taking a seat in one of the many chairs. “Are you going to keep staring or are you going to join me Agent?” replied the man, “Your director fury…I-I-I mean of cours-se you are I am sorry I wasn’t expecting you,” you could already feel the blush rising to your face. Waving a hand “It’s alright Agent Stark, I needed this to remain between the two of us without the knowledge of other Agents,” he paused, “I am hear to talk to you today about I mission. As you are aware you are the one of the youngest to leave the academy as an Agent, yet I would like to think this wasn’t some random occurrence. You know about the founders of SHEILD, your grandfather would be proud of you continuing the Stark legacy within SHEILD. This mission I am about to ask you… it will be hard, and I would understand if you have your doubts, but I can see you becoming one the finest Agents SHEILD has ever produced.” He paused for a moment looking at you as if he could see through to your soul. “What do you know of hydra?” “I know that is was a rouge Nazi science division that Captain America took down once he killed the Red Skull,” you knew that confusion was clear on your face, yet you still had little to none understanding of why he was asking about Hydra. “What if I were to tell you that Hydra is very much alive. We have been gathering reports of such in eastern Europe. I would like to believe that it’s a small group trying to cause trouble again; which is why we need you.” “Me sir?” “Yes, we would like for you to infiltrate Hydra and work your way up the chain of command relaying information directly to me. It would stay between the two of us and Agent Hill; meaning you would seem a traitor in the eyes of SHIELD if you are caught or until we are able to take them down.” You stared at him in shock. you had never once in your life gone undercover, you were no Natasha Romanoff, yet he asked you an untested field agent to carry out a mission that many senior agents would be afraid to take on. “Sir, I am grateful for this opportunity, but are you sure that I am the best choice for this…I have never been in the field, Sir.” “That is where you are wrong Agent you being untested means that Hydra has yet to see you, they can train you to fight in their style. I personally think you are more than ready for this, but I understand if you don’t wish to partake.” Siting there for a moment your mind races looking for a reason to not accept, yet you kept coming to the same conclusion: you had none. Your father he is-is well coping, and you and Bobbi will be separated after today. “Yes” You reply within a heartbeat looking up at the director. “Very good your personal effects are being removed as we speak; you will be leaving now with agent Hill she will help you make contact then you will be contacting me only after that” he replied standing from his chair walking towards the doors. “Good luck Y/F/N.”

April 20th, 2009   
Walking down the cold streets of Budapest, you shove your hands in your fraying coat. It had been two weeks since you had gotten your assignment from Fury. You had been dropped off at a safe house and given a new identity. Ophelia Sarkissian; orphaned at the age of 9 you had been living of the streets for years and acquiring skills that the right person would notice. Your appearance remained mostly the same, yet the differences would be noticeable to those who knew you from the academy. Your hair had lost its shine and your eyes told stories of pain and hardship. Looking over your shoulder as you passed the rundown corner store you noticed men following you yet trying to remain inconspicuous. Finally, you thought, Hydra had finally noticed you. Pulling a cigarette from your coat’s pocket you lit it, standing in the entrance to an ally with your head down low waiting. A shuffling noise caught your ear from behind you. Turing around you noticed that the ally was empty. Tires screeching from the street before you could turn around. Men jumped out of a dark van grabbing you, cigarette falling from your mouth in the shuffle. In the unmarked van a dark bag was placed on your head blocking your sight from your captors. “Make a sound and you die,” came a voice from your right. Under the bag you smiled, little did they know it was you who captured them.


	3. Viper

October 20th, 2010 - 6th months into infiltration

The sound of fists hitting a punching bag could be heard all around the room as you expressed your anger the way you were newly taught. If anyone from your past were to look at you now, they would hardly recognize you. When you had entered HYDRA a man with the name of Daniel Whitehall had taken you and 12 other girls off the street to participate in a program, he had designated Project Viper. In the first month, 5 of the girls had died from the testing preformed on them, in the months that followed you had become the victor and only survivor. With that testing you had learned more about the heritage of your mother. An Inhuman is what Whitehall had called you when you survived the final test when the others had not. With your transformation you had gain the ability to be immune to all toxins and with the added serum, that was like Captain Americas, you had become one of HYDRA’s greatest creations. “Now, now, Miss Sarkissian what has that punching bag ever done to you? I find that there are more productive ways of spending your time,” spoke Whitehall from behind you. Halting your punching, and spinning on your heel “Yes, Sir.” “Come my dear no need for formalities you have become one of us in ever way and that means its time for me to send you on assignment. You will report to Siberia for further instructions it appears that a friend in a high place needs your assistance with his asset.” “Of course, Sir I will prepare to depart right away.” With one final parting glance Whitehall nodded and walked away leaving you alone to prepare for departure. Walking towards your quarters you knew you had to send your message to Fury on your development. You had already gained the trust of most of the HYDRA officials, yet you still didn’t know the identity of the organization’s leader. Fury had continued to stress the importance of the man’s identity repeatedly still you had no idea but the small group you once thought HYDRA to be and been a well concealed lie. You had no idea what was in Siberia but what you could gain from Whitehall’s demeanor was that the “Asset” was synonymous with fear in the organization. You knew you should be afraid yet after the hell Hydra put you through you had just as much of a reputation as this “Asset”. Giving one more look into your rooms you packed the last of your small amount of belongings you turned to leave for Siberia.

November 9th ,2010 - Siberia

Looking into a mirror at your reflection, your once Y/H/C was dyed green to match your new field name Madame Viper. You were given it once you had arrived and it quickly became clear this was not an ordinary assignment. The Asset as you came to learn was the Winter Soldier, the man you learned had murdered your grandparents. At first you had been angry yet once you laid eyes on the broken man you realized he was as much a puppet as you were. The two of you had been training together, HYDRA’s fiercest agents. At first the man only communicated through grunts and hand gestures but as the days progressed, he had begun to speak in small Russian phrases. At one point you had been able to take his muzzle off in a fight and its then that you realize who the solider was. James Buchanan Barnes, Howling Commando and Captain Americas best friend. You had read about him in your studies at SHIELD and yet here he was alive no less, an important member of the evil he had given his life to stop. With things developing rapidly you were unable to convey your messages to Fury and you could only assume that it had been lost or worst compromised. You were on your own, categorize and remember the important information so once communication could be regained you could tell Fury, one of the only two people who knew you were SHIELD. Giving one last look in the mirror you walked out of your room walking to the training area. One of the doctors was leading him out you and couldn’t help but admire the Soldier, he was every bit beautiful as he was deadly. The doctor gave you one last look before walking out knowing you could handle the asset should he act out. In your time together he had been taken in and out of cryo, yet his mind was not wiped to help with the training progress. You had yet to be trusted with going on missions with the soldier but in your gut, you could guess the time was approaching where you would be in the field with him. His eyes were on you like predator and prey. Little did the Soldier know you’re as every inch a predator he was. “давай, кукла давай начнем,” he spoke in a gruff voice and with that fist began to fly.

May 18th ,2012 - Washington DC

Overlooking the doctors as they transfer James cryo pod and other equipment you stood proud and tall; every bit the fearsome hydra agent you worked to become. The world had changed in the past weeks with the introduction of the Avengers. You had kept tabs on your father as he became Iron Man, but you never imagined Fury to have the guts to put him on a team let alone one affiliated with SHIELD. You had been unable to communicate with Fury since you left for Siberia many years ago. Ignoring the stab of betrayal, you yelled for the doctors to be careful as one almost dropped part of the memory wiping machine. The Soldier and you had been going on missions both together and separate and in that time, you had begun to care for him and so had he. He was James and you were his light in the darkness that was in his personal torment. Your missions with the soldier had made you equal with the likes of Whitehall and other lead HYDRA officials including one Alexander Pierce, whom had been the one to suggest your addition to his services. With the knowledge of his name you had learned the full extent of HYDRA’s power. Not only was every major government infiltrated but SHIELD as well, an organization thought impenetrable. Footsteps broke you from your musings as you turned to look at Rumlow and other strike team members follow Pierce into the bank vault. “Madame Viper report” “The doctors are almost finished with installations and the Asset has been stable for the duration of transport and installation. The lose ends have been dealt with regarding Siberia as well Sir” “Very good Viper SHIELD has decided to step into the light and build roots here it would be prudent that our work were to remain in close contact. The time is approaching for HYDRA to begin to step out of shadows don’t you agree.” Turning to look him in the eye you could see the devil whom you sold your soul to the minute you took this assignment. “Yes Sir” “Very good continue with the installation then await my orders I need to make sure the scepter gets to Strucker. Hail Hydra!” “HAIL HYDRA!” 


End file.
